Dispersion of a photographic coupler without using high-boiling solvent is already known in the art. By the elimination of a high-boiling solvent in dispersing a coupler, it is possible to obtain a light-sensitive material with a reduced dry thickness. Thin light-sensitive materials are capable of producing a photographic image with improved sharpness. In addition, light-sensitive materials obtained by dispersing a coupler without using a high-boiling solvent are free from sweating. Sweating is a phenomenon that, during storage at high temperatures and/or high humidities, a high-boiling solvent is caused to bleed out from or to be deposited in a light-sensitive material, making the surface of the light-sensitive material wet.
However, light-sensitive materials obtained by dispersing a coupler without using a high-boiling solvent are poorer in pressure resistance than those obtained by using a high-boiling solvent, in which the coupler particles are protected by a high boiling solvent against external pressure.